Di Balik Penantian
by Neary Lan
Summary: Berawal dari kekaguman hingga niat ingin menemui. Berbagai cara dilakukan hingga membuat kelekatan hubungan. Namun, perasaan sepihak yang dirasakan membuat hati menggundah dan memilih menanti. Siapa yang menyangka di balik penantian selama ini akan terukir sebuah kisah baru dalam lembaran kehidupan.
1. Chapter 1

Hai, semuanya!

Saya kembali dengan fic Eyeshield 21, pair-nya masih Akaba-Mamori.

Fic ini adalah sekuel dari fic Di balik Kebetulan. Kali ini akan diceritakan mengenai kelanjutan hubungan dari Akaba dan Mamori. Bagi yang belum membaca fic sebelumnya silakan dibaca terlebih dahulu (Di balik Kebetulan dan Di balik Gitar), tapi mau langsung baca fic ini juga tidak masalah.

Semoga kalian menyukainya dan saya ucapkan selamat membaca.

**Warning! **Mamori POV, OOC (bila ada), dan jika ada kekurangan lainnya.

* * *

_**Eyeshield 21**_

_**Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**_

_**Di Balik Penantian**_

_**Neary Lan**_

Aku pernah bertemu dengannya saat pertandingan menegangkan antara timku, Deimon Devil Bats dan timnya, Bando Spiders. Pertandingan penting bagi tim kami untuk mendapatkan tempat ketiga agar bisa melaju ke Turnamen Kanto dan mewujudkan impian semuanya ke _Christmas Bowl_. Berkat pertandingan itu pun aku jadi mengetahui identitas sebenarnya dari Eyeshield 21, yaitu Sena. Pemuda yang sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri. Aku mulai menyadari bahwa Sena sudah tidak membutuhkan perlindunganku lagi, dia sudah bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri dan berdiri di lapangan sebagai seorang pahlawan untuk Devil Bats. Aku benar-benar kagum pada perkembangan adik kecilku itu.

Berkat pertandingan itu juga aku dapat bertemu denganmu. Pemuda berambut dan bermata merah yang mengakui dirinya sebagai Eyeshield 21 yang sebenarnya. Hayato Akaba. Orang yang patut diwaspadai selama pertandingan selain temannya yang suka menyisir itu. Kalau tidak salah namanya Kotaro Sasaki dan tendangannya sangat akurat. Pertandingan itu pun membuat Musashi kembali dan menjadi penyelamat tim kami. Tetapi kami tidak bisa lega sepenuhnya karena dia masih menjadi ancaman yang besar.

Ia benar-benar lawan yang berbahaya. Bahkan kurasa kecerdasannya hampir menyamai Hiruma. Dengan mudahnya ia mendorong Kurita yang berbadan besar dan terus-terusan menyerang Sena hingga membuatku cemas setengah mati. Tetapi aku harus percaya pada Sena dan kami pasti menang. Pada akhirnya kami pun memenangkan pertandingan. Tentu saja itu kabar yang sangat menggembirakan. Satu langkah menuju _Christmas Bowl_.

Jika mengingat pertandingan itu selalu membuatku teringat padanya. Si mata merah dari Bando Spiders yang suka membawa-bawa gitar. Hayato Akaba. Pada awalnya aku hanya mengagumi kemampuannya, tidak kupungkiri juga kalau dia memiliki wajah yang tampan. Namun, entah sejak kapan aku merasa tertarik padanya. Aku tidak bisa mendefinisikan dengan jelas bagaimana rasa tertarikku itu. Yang kutahu aku hanya tertarik padanya dan berharap dapat bertemu dengannya.

Rasa tertarikku semakin kuat setelah aku kebetulan bertemu dengannya di taman. Saat itu ia sedang bermain gitar dan dilihat oleh semua orang. Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana aku pun menghampirinya dan ia terkejut melihatku. Kami pun berbicara. Hanya pembicaraan singkat dan ia memutuskan untuk pergi setelah mengajukan pertanyaan yang tidak kujawab. Saat itu sikapnya benar-benar cuek padaku. Setelah hari itu seminggu kemudian kami bertemu kembali dan kali ini aku nekat memintanya untuk memainkan gitarnya. Tanpa kuduga ia menyanggupi permintaanku. Aku sangat kagum dengan kemampuan lain yang dimilikinya selain bermain _American football_.

Setelah pertemuan itu rasa tertarikku semakin meningkat. Aku tidak bisa melupakan sorot matanya, wajahnya, suaranya yang indah, kata-katanya yang selalu bercampur dengan istilah musik, dan sikap tenangnya. Apalagi setelah aku mengatakan bahwa jika kami bertemu kembali aku ingin membicarakan tentang _American football_ bersamanya. Dia hanya tersenyum dan terlihat meragukan ucapanku. Mungkin ia berpikir tidak ada alasan untuk bertemu kembali, tetapi aku tidak peduli. Aku masih tidak percaya bisa dua kali kebetulan bertemu dengannya. Kurasa ini takdir karena aku telah meyakini sesuatu dalam diriku, walaupun ada sedikit keraguan.

"_Kurasa aku menyukai Akaba."_

Aku tahu ini kesimpulan yang terlalu cepat. Tetapi entah bagaimana caranya hanya dengan dua kali bertemu langsung dia telah berhasil menjerat hatiku, walaupun sikapnya terlihat biasa dan terkesan cuek padaku. Aku yakin kalau aku menyukainya. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, mungkin. Banyak yang selalu menduga aku memiliki hubungan dengan si kapten iblis Deimon, Hiruma. Aku hanya menganggap Hiruma teman biasa seperti yang lainnya. Aku perhatian padanya hanya karena sifatnya yang tidak suka berterus-terang. Dia tidak akan bilang dirinya sakit secara terang-terangan, karena itulah aku sering cemas padanya.

Untuk semakin meyakinkan perasaanku padanya aku ingin bertemu dengannya kembali. Lagi dan lagi. Tetapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Lalu sebuah ide terlintas dipikiranku. Setelah sepulang sekolah atau setiap ada kesempatan aku pasti akan rutin ke taman itu untuk memastikan keberadaannya. Ternyata tidak mudah. Ia tidak selalu berada di taman itu dan aku pun tidak pernah bertemu dengannya di tempat lain. Aku tidak ingin cepat patah semangat. Kalau terus berusaha pasti hasilnya akan kudapatkan.

Akhirnya usahaku tidak sia-sia. Aku berhasil bertemu dengannya lagi. Walaupun hanya dalam keheningan aku tetap merasa senang. Hari demi hari aku semakin sering bertemu dengannya. Dia selalu merasa kami kebetulan bertemu, padahal sebenarnya aku yang sering rutin ke taman itu. Aku tidak peduli jika orang lain menganggap tindakanku aneh. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara yang kumiliki. Aku benar-benar terperangkap oleh jaring laba-laba yang dimilikinya.

Setelah sekian kali bertemu akhirnya aku bisa berteman dengannya. Dia pun juga tidak keberatan memberikan nomor telepon dan alamat _email_nya. Bukan mudah untuk berteman dengannya. Dia selalu berkata ingin mencari ketenangan dan senang menyendiri. Itulah alasannya memilih ke taman itu. Secara tidak langsung aku merasa telah mengganggu ketenangannya. Aku pun berusaha untuk membuatnya berteman denganku, bagaimana pun caranya ia harus melihatku. Biasanya hanya aku yang bicara sementara dia hanya mendengarkan atau sesekali berkomentar. Dia menjadi banyak bicara setelah kusinggung mengenai musik. Karena itulah aku mencoba mempelajari tentang musik lebih dalam bahkan sampai bertanya kepada guru atau anak-anak klub musik.

"Fuh, selain menguasai pengetahuan tentang _American football_ kau juga tahu tentang musik. Rupanya kau tertarik juga pada seni. Kau benar-benar hebat, manajer Deimon," pujinya.

"Ah, tidak juga. Pengetahuan Akaba lebih hebat dariku," kataku malu mendengar pujiannya. "Tetapi aku sebenarnya buruk di seni menggambar bahkan Hiruma selalu mengejekku. Dia bilang gambar anak TK masih lebih bagus dari gambarku," kataku cemberut mengingat komentar menyebalkan Hiruma.

"Separah itukah? Apa aku boleh melihat langsung kemampuanmu?" tanyanya.

"Ti-tidak. Aku tidak mau melakukannya. Gambarku benar-benar jelek," kataku menolak halus permintaannya.

"Fuh, baiklah. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk memainkan melodi yang sumbang. Kalau begitu boleh aku tahu apa lagu favoritmu?"

Aku bersyukur dia tidak memaksaku untuk menunjukkan kelemahanku itu. Tetapi aku masih belum terbiasa dengan cara bicaranya yang suka bercampur dengan istilah musik terutama saat membicarakan _American football_. Kurasa dia benar-benar terobsesi pada musik. Seperti seseorang yang terobsesi pada senjata-senjata mengerikan yang entah didapatnya dari mana.

Semakin mengenalnya aku jadi mengetahui betapa cerdasnya dan narsisnya dia, tetapi dia bilang temannya yang bernama Kotaro itu masih lebih narsis darinya. Kurasa mereka tidak ada bedanya, hanya tidak ingin mengakui. Dia tidak akan pernah lupa membawa gitarnya kemana pun dia pergi bahkan saat latihan pun dibawanya. Aku merasa gitar itu sudah seperti pacarnya dan aku tidak perlu cemburu kepada benda mati. Ternyata dia juga memiliki sisi yang jahil, misalnya ketika ia mengerjaiku saat aku memintanya untuk memakan kue sus. Dia berhasil mengerjaiku dan membuatku malu.

"_Oh, apa yang membuatnya berpikir seperti itu? Dia memintaku menyuapinya dengan mulutku sendiri. Bukankah itu artinya aku dan dia akan ci-ci… Argh, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya!"_

Otakku mulai membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Aku memilih untuk mendiamkannya sesaat. Ia pun buru-buru minta maaf. Aku yang tidak terima dikerjai olehnya berniat untuk membalasnya. Dia jadi terpaksa memakan kue sus yang kusuapi. Hal yang mengejutkan adalah dia mengatakan aku manis sambil tersenyum. Ini pertama kalinya dia berbicara seperti itu padaku. Tentu saja aku merasa senang.

Selanjutnya banyak lagi kejadian menarik yang kualami bersamanya. Kami semakin akrab dan pertemuan kami berjalan rutin. Pernah terlintas dipikiranku kalau kami seperti sedang kencan. Biasanya kami akan membuat janji terlebih dahulu karena takut mengganggu waktu satu sama lain. Aku tidak mungkin mengabaikan tugasku sebagai manajer Devil Bats. Karena sering bertemu dengannya membuat Suzuna mencurigaiku. Dia selalu ingin tahu kemana akhir-akhir ini aku pergi bahkan selalu menolak ajakannya untuk bermain di akhir pekan. Aku tidak pernah memberitahukan dia yang sebenarnya.

"Kak Mamori mau kemana?" tanya Suzuna ketika melihatku bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

Aku hanya diam sesaat dan terus memasukkan barang-barangku ke tas. Hari ini latihan lebih cepat selesai karena Hiruma ada urusan. Tentu ini kesempatanku untuk menemuinya. Sebenarnya kami memang sudah berjanji akan bertemu karena aku ingin memberikannya kue yang pernah kubuat untuk anggota klub.

"Ah, aku ada janji dengan temanku," kataku setelah memasukkan barang yang terakhir. "Memangnya ada apa, Suzuna?"

"Ada janji, ya. Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin mengajak kakak dan yang lainnya ke taman hiburan. Tidak apa-apa kalau kakak tidak bisa," katanya sambil menyembunyikan kekecewaannya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf tidak bisa ikut dengan kalian," kataku sedikit menyesal. Melihat wajah kecewanya membuatku tidak tega, tetapi aku sudah lebih dulu membuat janji dengannya. "Sekali lagi maaf, ya, Suzuna."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Kak Mamori. Kakak 'kan sudah janji dengan teman kakak jadi kakak tidak boleh melanggarnya. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Kak. Sampai jumpa," katanya berlalu dari ruang klub.

Aku hanya mengangguk singkat sebelum pintu ruang klub ditutupnya. Perlahan kudekati pintu dan kubuka sedikit. Terlihat Suzuna bersama Sena dan Monta sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Aku mencoba menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Bagaimana? Apa Kak Mamori bisa ikut?" kudengar suara Monta bertanya.

Suzuna hanya menggeleng. "Tidak bisa. Katanya dia ada janji."

"Apa? Janji dengan siapa?" tanya Monta.

"Dia tidak bilang."

"Apa boleh buat. Kita tidak mungkin memaksanya, 'kan," kata Sena.

"Kamu benar, Sena. Ya, sudah kita pergi sekarang. Yang lain sudah menunggu di gerbang sekolah," kata Suzuna. Sena dan Monta pun mengikutinya.

Aku benar-benar sudah membuat mereka kecewa. Pertemuanku dengannya memang kurahasiakan dari yang lain. Semenjak kejadian itu aku jadi semakin berhati-hati menentukan waktu untuk menemuinya. Pertemuan itu memang bukan kencan, hanya sekedar bertemu teman. Tetapi, aku merahasiakan dari yang lainnya. Aku tidak ingin mereka tahu kalau aku menyukainya, terutama Hiruma dan Suzuna. Hiruma akan senang mendapat bahan ancaman baru dan Suzuna tidak akan berhenti menggodaiku. Aku sudah cukup sabar ketika dia sering menggodaku dengan Hiruma.

Sampai saat ini aku tidak tahu apa dia menyadari perasaanku atau tidak. Entah dia menyukaiku atau tidak. Dia tidak pernah menolak jika kuajak bertemu begitu pun sebaliknya. Katanya bersamaku sangat menenangkan karena aku tidak seperti gadis kebanyakan yang suka tertawa cekikikan melihatnya. Dia tidak tahu kalau setiap kali bertemu dengannya aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengendalikan jantungku yang berdegup kencang. Wajahku terus merona jika ia menatapku dalam-dalam sehingga aku sering gugup jika lama-lama bersamanya. Aku pun jadi sering berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Menyesakkan tetapi aku menikmatinya karena perasaanku untuknya semakin besar.

"Jadi, mereka terus berusaha sampai saat terakhir tetapi tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi berantakan. Aku jadi ingin tertawa kalau mengingatnya," kataku menoleh kepadanya dan mendapati dirinya yang tertidur. "Eh, tertidur? Sejak kapan?"

Aku kaget melihatnya tertidur dan kesal karena sejak tadi aku hanya berbicara seorang diri. Padahal aku sedang seru bercerita tentang kekonyolan anak-anak Devil Bats saat pesta tahunan SMU Deimon. Melihat tidurnya yang nyenyak membuatku tidak tega membangunkannya apalagi mengomelinya. Mungkin dia kelelahan dan kurang istirahat. Aku jadi teringat Hiruma yang tak pernah ingin saat lelahnya diketahui oleh orang lain. Kupikir dia juga orang yang seperti itu.

"_Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kamu lelah?"_

Aku hanya diam mengamatinya. Baru kali ini kulihat wajahnya setenang ini, walaupun biasanya dia juga tenang. Wajah tidurnya benar-benar damai dan tetap tampan. Aku jadi ingin menyentuhnya.

"_Apa yang kamu pikirkan, Mamori? Singkirkan pikiran gila itu!"_

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Wajahku memerah. Batinku sedang berperang dengan akalku. Kembali kulirik dirinya dan tanganku terangkat ingin mencoba menyentuh rambutnya yang ditiup angin sepoi-sepoi. Aku terus memberanikan diri untuk menyentuhnya. Tiba-tiba sebelah tangannya memegang tanganku. Aku terkejut apalagi ketika mendengar suaranya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Anezaki?" tanyanya sesaat setelah matanya terbuka.

Mata merahnya yang tanpa kacamata langsung menatap kedua mataku dalam-dalam. Seperti ingin menembus diriku. Aku tidak kuat menatap mata itu lama-lama sehingga memilih untuk mengalihkan wajahku yang sangat memerah dan panas. Aksiku ketahuan olehnya tentu saja membuatku malu. Tetapi jika dia mengetahui tindakanku itu artinya dia hanya berpura-pura tidur. Aku kembali dikerjainya.

"Le-lepaskan aku, Akaba," pintaku. Tanganku masih dipegang erat olehnya. "A-aku tidak melakukan apa pun."

"Fuh, benarkah? Lalu kenapa tanganmu mengarah padaku?" selidiknya.

"Uh, jadi kamu pura-pura tidur, ya? Kamu mengerjaiku," kataku berpura-pura kesal dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Anezaki," katanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Aku hanya menahan nafas didekati seperti itu.

Aku mencoba mencari alasan di waktu terdesak seperti ini, tetapi sama sekali tidak kutemukan. Tidak sengaja mataku melihat sehelai daun di atas rambutnya. Aku tidak tahu kapan daun itu jatuh, tetapi itu menjadi penolong bagiku.

"A-aku hanya ingin mengambil daun yang ada di atas kepalamu," kataku gugup berharap ia mempercayai alasanku.

Dia terlihat kurang percaya. Tangannya terangkat dan mendapati sehelai daun di atas kepalanya. Tidak heran jika banyak daun berguguran di musim gugur. Dia mengamati daun itu sesaat dan kembali menatapku. Aku hanya diam sambil berusaha melepaskan tanganku yang dipegangnya semakin erat. Kemudian ia menghela nafas dan melepaskan pegangannya di tanganku.

"Maaf," kataku.

"Maaf? Untuk apa?" tanyanya. "Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Tanganmu tidak apa-apa? Kuharap aku tidak lepas kendali mengeluarkan tenagaku," katamu sedikit khawatir.

"Ah, tanganku tidak apa-apa. Tetapi aku kesal padamu," kataku cemberut. "Ternyata sejak tadi kamu berpura-pura tidur. Kamu mengerjaiku, Akaba."

"Fuh, soal itu. Aku malas mendengarmu bercerita tentang teman-temanmu di Deimon. Musikalitasmu menjadi tidak berkembang," ujarnya. Kemudian ia melirikku. "Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan tentang dirimu saja?"

"Eh?" Aku terkejut mendengar perkataannya. "Kenapa harus mengenaiku?"

"Fuh, itu kalau kau tidak keberatan. Mungkin kau bisa memberitahuku tentang tipe hewan kesukaanmu."

"Bukannya aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu," kataku.

"Aku tidak keberatan mendengarkannya dua kali. Asalkan kau tidak menyampaikannya dengan nada fals dan irama yang kurang harmoni," katamu dengan menggunakan istilah musikmu yang biasanya. Itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan tipe hewan kesukaanku.

"Baiklah. Semoga kamu tidak bosan mendengarnya. Aku suka kucing yang berbulu putih dan lembut, berkaki pendek, lalu aku sangat suka jika mereka mengeong," kataku menjelaskan.

Aku jadi teringat pada Monta yang waktu itu tiba-tiba muncul dengan dandanan yang aneh sampai membuatku dan Suzuna terkejut. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum dan membuatnya bingung. Ketika dia bertanya aku hanya mengatakan tidak ada apa-apa dengan tawa yang kutahan.

"Sekarang giliranku. Aku ingin tahu tipe hewan kesukaanmu, Akaba. Waktu itu kamu tidak mau mengatakannya," tuntutku.

"Hewan kesukaanku?" tanyanya sambil memetik senar gitarnya. "Aku suka kucing."

"Eh, kupikir kamu suka laba-laba," kataku menahan tawa, tidak percaya laki-laki sepertinya juga suka kucing.

"Kenapa? Tidak pantas jika aku menggendong seekor kucing?" tanyanya yang tidak terima.

Aku hanya menggeleng sambil membayangkan dirinya yang sedang menggendong seekor kucing. Sepertinya manis juga. "Entahlah."

"Fuh, walaupun nama timku Bando Spiders dengan simbol laba-laba bukan berarti hewan kesukaanku laba-laba."

"Baiklah, seperti apa kucing kesukaanmu itu?"

"Fuh, biar kupikirkan. Aku suka kucing berbulu cokelat putih yang lembut, bermata biru, berekor panjang, kakinya jenjang, manja dan selalu ingin kuelus," katanya mengakhiri penjelasannya. "Aku tidak begitu tahu jenis kucing, tetapi aku suka kucing seperti itu."

Aku hanya tersenyum sambil membayangkan rupa kucing kesukaannya. Bahkan aku ragu yang dikatakannya itu tipe kucing. Kami terus terlibat pembicaraan mengenai kucing tanpa menyadari matahari telah terbenam. Aku pun harus berpisah dengannya.

Pernah terlintas dipikiranku untuk mengutarakan isi hatiku yang sebenarnya. Tetapi aku terlalu takut. Takut dia tidak membalas perasaanku. Aku tidak bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkannya tentangku. Padahal aku terus berdebar-debar jika melihatnya. Pertemuan ini terus berjalan seperti biasanya. Tetapi perasaanku semakin sesak ketika aku tidak bisa lagi melihatmu seperti dulu. Kesibukan kita yang padat menyita segalanya. Semuanya pun kembali seperti di awal.

Akhir-akhir ini Hiruma sering mengajakku pergi bersamanya, hanya sebatas urusan klub. Beban pekerjaanku ditumpuknya. Seharian aku terus bersamanya di ruang klub karena ia mengawasiku. Bahkan terkadang ia yang mengantarku pulang. Aku terkejut dengan tindakannya yang tidak biasa. Aku tidak berani bertanya padanya. Walaupun tidak bisa bertemu kami masih tetap berkomunikasi lewat telepon dan _email_. Terkadang aku mencuri-curi waktu untuk menemuinya di waktu yang sangat singkat.

Selama jarang bertemu rasa rinduku padanya semakin meningkat. Aku ingin melihatnya lagi. Beberapa anggota klub menyadari perubahan sikapku yang sering melamun bahkan jarang meladeni ejekan Hiruma. Suzuna sering menanyakan apa yang sedang kupikirkan tetapi aku belum bisa membagi rahasiaku dengannya. Belum waktunya sampai aku tahu perasaannya padaku.

"_Aku rindu padamu, Akaba. Apa kamu juga rindu padaku? Ah, apa yang kamu pikirkan, Mamori. Kalian 'kan tidak punya hubungan apa-apa selain berteman. Ya, hanya berteman. Hanya aku yang punya perasaan sepihak."_

Di saat pikiranku penuh akan dirinya, tiba-tiba saja ponselku berdering tanda _email_ masuk. Kubaca pesan darinya yang berisi kalau ia ingin menemuiku di taman itu. Tentu saja aku menyanggupinya. Aku merasa sangat senang dan senyumku terus terkembang. Kuhiraukan ajakan Suzuna dan yang lainnya ke karaoke. Tujuanku hanya satu. Ke taman itu dan bertemu dengannya.

Aku telah tiba di taman itu dan menunggunya dengan perasaan yang berdebar-debar. Akhirnya saat yang dinanti pun tiba. Aku kembali bertemu dengannya. Tindakannya yang tiba-tiba membuatku terkejut, ia memelukku sambil berbisik kalau ia merindukanku. Saat itulah baru kusadari bahwa perasaanku tidak hanya sepihak apalagi setelah ia meminta waktu khusus bersamaku, ia menolak untuk mengakuinya sebagai kencan. Tanpa ragu-ragu aku menyanggupi permintaannya. Setelah itu kami kembali berpelukan, saling mencurahkan rasa rindu sambil mendengarkan degup jantung kami yang berirama kacau.

Kejadian di taman itu membuatku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Janji di waktu khusus yang kami buat telah ditetapkan. Waktu di mana jawaban yang selama ini ingin kuketahui akan terungkap. Aku sama sekali tidak sabar menantikannya. Karena terlalu senang beberapa anggota klub kembali bingung dengan perubahan sikapku yang terlampau ceria dan tidak mempan dengan ejekan Hiruma. Suzuna seperti biasa mulai curiga kepadaku. Anak itu benar-benar selalu ingin tahu mengenaiku terutama masalah percintaanku.

"Akhir-akhir ini Kak Mamori selalu ceria, ya. Apa ada sesuatu yang bagus sedang terjadi?" tanyanya saat kami sedang mempersiapkan air minum dan handuk untuk dibawa ke lapangan.

"Ah, tidak juga. Bukankah aku selalu ceria dan semangat setiap hari apalagi saat melaksanakan tugasku sebagai manajer Devil Bats," kataku tersenyum.

"Benar juga. Tetapi kakak biasanya akan berubah ketika menghadapi Kak You."

"Berubah bagaimana?"

"Ya, berubah galak melawan Kak You sambil memegang sapu. Bertengkar seperti biasa karena Kak You meledek kakak," katanya sambil membuka pintu ruang klub. "Tetapi yang kulihat sekarang kakak jarang bertengkar dengan Kak You. Kalau Kak You mengejek Kak Mamori cuma tersenyum."

Aku baru menyadari perubahan sikapku seperti itu dan kagum dengan pengamatan Suzuna yang jitu. Aku perlu mewaspadai kemampuannya itu.

"Oh, soal itu. Aku hanya merasa tidak perlu sering-sering meladeninya dan belajar menghadapinya dengan kepala dingin," kataku mencoba meyakinkan Suzuna.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya ragu. Aku hanya tersenyum. "Yaa, padahal aku lebih suka melihat kalian bertengkar. Bertengkar itu menunjukkan kemesraan kalian."

Aku terkejut mendengar ucapannya. Nyaris saja botol-botol minum yang kubawa terjatuh.

"Kamu bicara apa, Suzuna? Apanya yang menunjukkan kemesraan?" tanyaku memaksa tawa.

"Yaa, Kak You dan Kak Mamori itu 'kan pasangan yang serasi. Kalian bahkan bisa saling mengerti apa yang dibicarakan hanya dengan saling berkirim kode jari," katanya berbinar-binar.

"Kamu bisa saja, Suzuna. Hubunganku dengan Hiruma tak lebih dari kapten dan manajer. Saling berkirim kode itu 'kan hanya saat pertandingan saja," kataku mencoba meluruskan pembicaraan. Aku tak ingin ada kesalahpahaman.

"Aku tahu. Tetapi Kak Mamori harus lebih sering memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kak You," katanya misterius. "Aku duluan, ya!"

Belum sempat aku ingin bertanya maksud pertanyaannya, Suzuna sudah meninggalkanku di belakang. _In-line skate_ yang selalu dipakainya membuatnya lebih cepat sampai di lapangan daripada aku. Setelah sampai di lapangan aku dan Suzuna segera membagikan minuman dan handuk kepada mereka yang sedang istirahat dari latihan neraka Hiruma. Aku selalu mencemaskan mereka semua terutama Sena, tetapi aku percaya kalau latihan ini sangat diperlukan. Hanya saja anggota Devil Bats harus berlapang dada dipimpin oleh kapten seperti Hiruma.

Aku menghampiri Hiruma yang duduk sendirian sambil berkutat dengan laptopnya dan memberikan minuman dan handuk padanya. Dia hanya menerimanya tanpa menatapku, hal yang sudah biasa kuterima. Setelah itu aku kembali ke tempat yang lain beristirahat. Kata-kata Suzuna tadi masih terngiang di kepalaku dan membuatku melirik sekilas ke Hiruma. Tidak ada yang aneh dengannya, masih seperti biasa. Mungkin sikapnya padaku beberapa hari yang lalu memang tidak biasa, tetapi itu hanya sebatas urusan klub.

Suzuna memang selalu berpikiran yang terlalu jauh antara aku dan Hiruma. Aku memang kagum pada kemampuan Hiruma, tetapi tidak untuk sikap buruknya. Dia orang yang sangat penting untuk Devil Bats walaupun semuanya juga sama pentingnya. Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan apa pun padanya. Perasaanku hanya untuk dia, si mata merah maniak musik dari Bando Spiders. Hayato Akaba yang berhasil menjerat manajer malaikat Deimon Devil Bats di jaring laba-labanya, aku tahu itu berlebihan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan yang lain jika seandainya aku menjalin suatu hubungan lebih dengannya. Kurasa aku tidak perlu mendengar tanggapan yang lain karena dia pilihanku.

Hari yang dinanti pun tiba. Sekarang hampir memasuki bulan November, masih musim gugur. Cuaca mulai dingin dan jalan-jalan penuh dengan guguran daun. Aku sudah mempersiapkan diriku dengan sebaik-baiknya. Padahal malam harinya aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur karena terlalu gugup. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya jika melihat penampilanku. Tidak ingin terlambat aku pun segera menuju ke tempat janjian di depan taman. Setelah sampai di taman aku sudah melihat dirinya sedang berdiri sambil menenteng tas gitarnya. Tidak kusangka kalau ia tetap membawa gitarnya. Kurasa gitar itu benar-benar saingan beratku untuk mendapatkannya.

"Akaba," panggilku sambil melambaikan tangan. Ia membalas lambaian tanganku. "Maaf, aku terlambat."

"Fuh, kau tidak terlambat. Masih tersisa sebelas menit dari waktu yang ditentukan," katanya melirik jam tangannya. "Jadi, kau tidak perlu terburu-buru, manajer Deimon."

Aku benar-benar terpesona melihat senyuman serta penampilannya hari ini. Biasanya dia selalu mempesona, tetapi hari ini berbeda. Mungkin saja karena pertemuan kali ini juga berbeda. Dia tidak mengatakannya kencan, tetapi bagiku ini kencan. Aku terdiam beberapa menit menatapnya. Kali ini ia mengenakan kemeja merah marun yang kerahnya terbuka lebar dengan celana panjang hitam. Penampilan kasualnya yang biasa dan tak lupa kacamata yang selalu menyembunyikan mata merahnya. Padahal aku lebih suka melihat mata merah itu secara langsung, walaupun pada awalnya terlihat menyeramkan. Tetapi masih lebih menyeramkan Hiruma yang berwajah seperti setan dengan telinga dan giginya yang runcing serta kukunya yang tajam.

"_Akaba benar-benar tampan."_

Dia menyadari lamunanku. "Anezaki, kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah, iya. Aku tidak apa-apa," kataku cepat. Malu ketahuan menatapnya seperti itu.

"Syukurlah. Kupikir kamu demam panggung," katanya diselingi tawa.

"Aku 'kan tidak sedang melakukan pertunjukan jadi mana mungkin demam panggung. Ah, jadi kita mau kemana?" tanyaku penasaran. Dia sama sekali tidak memberitahuku tempat mana yang akan dikunjungi.

"Kau akan tahu nanti," katanya misterius. "Jadi, jangan lepaskan tanganmu dariku."

Tanpa kusadari tanganku telah berada digenggaman tangannya. Tentu saja aku terkejut dengan tindakannya. Semakin lama ia semakin berani bertindak dan aku harus selalu siap menghadapinya. Beberapa orang yang lewat mulai memperhatikan kami.

"Tidak keberatan, 'kan?" tanyanya padaku yang masih gugup.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," kataku. Kuyakin wajahku sangat memerah.

"Fuh, baguslah. Tetapi kau tidak perlu segugup itu padaku, santailah seperti biasa, Anezaki. Stabilkan ritmemu dan buatlah melodi yang indah, atur juga tempomu menjadi sedang," katanya dengan campuran bahasa musiknya. Mendengar perkataannya justru membuatku pusing.

"Bi-bisa pakai bahasa yang mudah dimengerti?" pintaku.

"Fuh, kau harus tenang. Kalau seperti ini saja kau sudah gugup bagaimana aku bisa melakukan hal yang lainnya," gumamnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Lupakan. Ayo kita jalan," katanya menarikku. "Fuh, seharusnya kukatakan ini di awal. Hari ini kamu cantik sekali, Anezaki."

Aku kembali dibuatnya terkejut. Dia mengatakan kalimat tadi sambil tersenyum. Kurasa baju pilihanku sudah tepat. _Dress _selutut berwarna lembayung dipadu dengan _cardigan_ putih.

"Terima kasih," kataku malu.

Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin memujinya, tetapi semua kata-kata itu hanya terucap di dalam hati. Aku tidak berani mengutarakannya secara langsung, terlalu malu. Kulirik tanganku yang berada digenggaman tangannya. Tangan kuat seorang atlet, tangan yang sering memainkan gitar, tangan laki-laki yang kusukai. Sangat hangat berada digenggamannya. Ragu-ragu kubalas genggamannya hingga ia semakin mengeratkannya. Tidak kusangka debaran jantungku tak mau berhenti sejak bertemu tadi. Wajahku pun terus memerah.

Kami menentukan kencan ini di hari minggu sehingga tidak heran jika suasananya sangat ramai. Semua orang memang memanfaatkan hari seperti ini untuk bersantai. Kami terus berjalan sambil sesekali mengobrol. Di dalam hati aku berkata bahwa hari ini kami benar-benar terlihat seperti pasangan. Aku sangat mengharapkan hal ini benar-benar terwujud.

"_Bolehkah aku berharap, Akaba?"_

Tak lama kemudian kami telah tiba di taman bermain. Tak kusangka dia akan mengajakku kencan di tempat seperti ini. Dia menoleh ke arahku sambil tersenyum.

"Mau melepas lelah di sini?" tanyanya.

Aku hanya terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab. "Ya, tentu saja. Kenapa tidak?" kataku tersenyum.

Dia kembali tersenyum dan kami segera memasuki taman bermain tersebut. Sebelumnya kami mengantri di loket untuk membeli tiket. Antriannya sangat panjang. Wajar saja mengingat kalau hari ini hari minggu. Banyak keluarga mulai dari anak-anak hingga orang dewasa mendatangi tempat ini. Setelah mendapat tiket kami segera memasuki arena taman bermain tersebut dan disambut dengan berbagai macam wahana permainan yang sangat menarik. Sudah lama juga aku tidak kemari. Terakhir kali aku ke sini mungkin beberapa bulan yang lalu bersama anggota klubku. Itu pun tidak bisa disebut menikmati liburan karena Hiruma memanfaatkan setiap wahana sebagai tempat latihan. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti caranya yang menikmati waktu bersantai.

"Mau main wahana yang mana?" tanyanya yang membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah, aku juga bingung mau main yang mana dulu," kataku sambil menatap ke sekeliling.

"Fuh, kita mulai dari yang ringan dulu. Bagaimana kalau Cangkir Putar itu?" sarannya sambil menunjuk wahana yang tidak jauh dari kami.

"Hm, boleh juga," kataku tersenyum.

Kami segera menuju ke tempat wahana tersebut. Saat berjalan aku memperhatikan sekelilingku. Selain keluarga banyak sekali pasangan yang datang kemari. Wajah-wajah mereka terlihat bahagia. Aku hanya tersenyum menatap pasangan-pasangan tersebut dan sedikit merasa iri. Tetapi tidak sedikit juga yang melirik ke arah kami seolah-olah mengira kami pasangan. Walaupun hari ini aku kencan dengan laki-laki yang kusukai, tetapi dia bukanlah pacarku. Namun, kalau dia mengajakku kencan mungkin saja dia juga punya perasaan yang sama denganku. Selain itu dia bilang ada yang ingin dikatakannya padaku. Bisa saja dia ingin menyatakan perasaan padaku. Memikirkan hal ini membuatku malu.

"_Apa yang kamu pikirkan, Mamori? Jangan langsung berpikir ke sana. Nikmati saja waktu bersenang-senangmu dengan Akaba."_

Aku berusaha meyakinkan diriku untuk bersenang-senang dengannya.

"_Tetapi tidak ada salahnya berharap, 'kan? Untuk apa Akaba mengajakku kencan kalau dia tidak punya maksud lain. Jangan-jangan dia memang suka padaku."_

Batinku menjerit dan menyerukan isi hatiku yang sebenarnya. Hal ini sudah mengganggu pikiranku sejak kemarin. Aku tahu kalau aku terlalu berharap akan terjadi sesuatu di kencan ini. Aku berharap dia akan menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Jika dia memang benar-benar akan melakukannya, maka aku harus mempersiapkan hati dan mentalku.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Anezaki? Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya yang kembali membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa," kataku berusaha mengelak.

Dia hanya tersenyum dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya padaku. Sebelah tangannya yang tadi memegang tas gitar kini tengah mengelus pelan pipiku. Aku menikmati sentuhan tangannya di pipiku hingga tanpa sadar kupejamkan mataku. Mataku terbuka ketika mendengar suaranya.

"Santai saja, Anezaki. Jangan banyak berpikir dan bersenang-senanglah," katanya.

Aku tersenyum menanggapi perkataannya. Nada bicaranya tadi sangat lembut hingga membuatku sulit mengendalikan detak jantungku. Sangat menenangkan dan berbeda dari nada bicaranya yang biasa.

* * *

Bagaimana tanggapan kalian dengan fic ini? Silakan tuliskan komentar kalian di kolom review.

Terima kasih bagi para pembaca yang sudah membaca fic ini. Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya.

* * *

_**October, 2012**_

_**Neary Lan**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hai, semuanya!

Saya kembali dengan chapter 2 dari fic Di Balik Penantian. Chapter kali ini merupakan chapter terakhir dari fic ini.

Fic ini adalah sekuel dari fic Di balik Kebetulan. Kali ini akan diceritakan mengenai kelanjutan hubungan dari Akaba dan Mamori. Bagi yang belum membaca fic sebelumnya silakan dibaca terlebih dahulu (Di balik Kebetulan dan Di balik Gitar), tapi mau langsung baca fic ini juga tidak masalah.

Sebelumnya saya ingin berterima kasih kepada pembaca yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca serta mereview fic saya. Semoga kalian menyukainya dan saya ucapkan selamat membaca.

**Warning! **Mamori POV, OOC (bila ada), dan jika ada kekurangan lainnya.

* * *

_**Eyeshield 21**_

_**Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**_

_**Di Balik Penantian**_

_**Neary Lan**_

Kami segera menuju wahana yang ingin kami naiki. Aku dan dia hanya tersenyum ketika menaiki wahana Cangkir Putar. Walaupun wahana ini membuat pusing tetapi kami sangat menikmatinya. Selanjutnya kami menuju ke wahana yang lainnya. Ada kalanya juga kami berselisih pendapat untuk menentukan wahana yang ingin dikunjungi. Kali ini kami mengunjungi Rumah Hantu atas usulannya. Aku sempat menolak, namun ia justru meledekku sehingga aku menerima tantangannya. Kuakui Rumah Hantu ini sangat menyeramkan meskipun aku tahu semua hantu-hantu yang ada di sini palsu. Meskipun begitu tetap saja aku merasa takut dan terus memegang erat lengannya, takut ditinggalkan sendirian.

"Fuh, mau sampai kapan kau mencengkeram lenganku, Anezaki?" tegurnya.

"Sa-sampai keluar dari sini," kataku gugup.

"Fuh, kau begitu takut, ya? Semua hantu-hantu di sini 'kan palsu," katanya. "Padahal tiap hari kau berani menghadapi kaptenmu yang menyeramkan itu."

"Itu 'kan beda. Walaupun wajahnya menyeramkan Hiruma itu tetap manusia," kataku. Kalau dipikir kembali ucapannya memang tidak salah. Hiruma jauh lebih menyeramkan dari semua hantu di sini.

Dia tidak bicara lagi. Kami terus berjalan untuk mencari jalan keluar. Tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang menepuk pundakku hingga membuatku berteriak kencang dan langsung memeluk erat lengannya. Sepertinya dia terkejut dengan tindakanku.

"Ada apa, Anezaki?" tanyanya kaget.

"Ta-tadi ada yang memegang pundakku. Aku takut," kataku ketakutan.

"Tenanglah, hantunya sudah pergi," katanya sambil mengelus pelan pundakku. Dia berusaha untuk menenangkanku.

"Aku ingin keluar dari sini, Akaba," pintaku.

"Baiklah. Kita akan segera keluar."

Nada bicara lembut itu kembali terdengar di telingaku. Dia mengelus rambutku sesaat kemudian menuntunku untuk segera ke jalan keluar. Akhirnya kami berhasil menemukan jalan keluar hingga membuatku bernafas lega. Dia melirikku sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Fuh, sudah lega?"

"Tentu saja," kataku dengan wajah memerah.

"Apa memeluk lenganku begitu menyenangkan?" godanya.

Aku langsung tersadar ketika tanganku masih memeluk lengannya. Dengan cepat kulepaskan tanganku dan menoleh ke arah lain. Tindakanku di Rumah Hantu tadi benar-benar memalukan. Aku jadi kesal pada diriku sendiri.

"A-aku tidak bermaksud. Jangan meledekku. Lagipula Akaba juga yang mengajakku ke Rumah Hantu," kataku kesal.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf," katanya, kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telingaku. "Lama-lama pun aku tidak keberatan."

Perkataannya membuatku terkejut. Aku kembali mengalihkan wajahku ke arah lain. Tidak sanggup menatap wajahnya yang menyeringai jahil.

"_Dia benar-benar jahil. Tetapi aku tetap menyukai sisi jahilnya itu. Selain itu sejak tadi aku tidak bisa mengatur detak jantungku. Bersamanya memang menyenangkan, tetapi sekaligus menyesakkan."_

Setelah puas bermain kami pun beristirahat di salah satu kafe. Dia memesan _cappucino _hangat sementara aku memesan _parfait_ serta dua potong _Blackforest Cake_. Kami menikmati makanan kami sambil sesekali mengobrol. Usai makan kami memutuskan untuk berkeliling. Semakin lama pengunjungnya semakin ramai. Aku tidak berharap akan bertemu dengan kenalanku apalagi anggota klubku. Setahuku beberapa dari mereka berencana untuk bermain ke rumah Kurita. Kami berhenti sejenak untuk membeli permen kapas. Dia sempat menolaknya, namun aku tetap memaksa untuk membelikannya dan ia terlihat terpaksa menerimanya.

"Ramai sekali pengunjungnya," kataku sebelum menggigit permen kapasku.

"Wajar saja karena ini hari minggu," sahutnya. "Kau suka kuajak kemari, Anezaki?"

"Tentu saja," kataku setelah menelan permen kapasku. "Selama ini kita hanya bertemu dan mengobrol di taman, tetapi kali ini kita bersenang-senang di taman hiburan. Sangat menyenangkan. Terima kasih sudah mengajakku kemari, Akaba," kataku tersenyum.

"Syukurlah kalau kau senang," katanya lega.

"Tetapi kenapa kamu tetap membawa gitarmu?" tanyaku penasaran sambil menunjuk tas gitarnya.

"Fuh, ini," katanya sambil mengangkat tas gitarnya, "tentu saja aku harus membawanya. Aku memerlukan gitar ini," lanjutnya.

"Maksudmu kamu ingin bermain gitar dan bernyanyi?" tebakku.

Dia tidak memberikan jawaban. Aku kesal dia mengabaikan tebakanku. Aku tahu dia selalu membawa gitarnya kemana pun dia pergi, aku juga tahu kalau dia sangat terobsesi dengan musik. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus membawa gitar itu di hari spesial ini atau setidaknya mengabaikan gitar itu hanya untuk hari ini. Jangan-jangan dia memang ingin bermain gitar di taman bermain ini. Kalau dia melakukannya pasti akan menjadi pusat perhatian. Bahkan sejak tadi kami sudah menjadi pusat perhatian para pengunjung taman bermain. Aku tahu kalau banyak lelaki yang melirikku, tetapi aku kesal ketika para gadis meliriknya. Aku tidak suka tatapan mereka padanya. Mungkin bisa dikatakan kalau aku cemburu.

"_Belum menjadi pacarnya saja aku sudah merasa cemburu, bagaimana jika aku sudah menjadi pacarnya? Pesona Akaba benar-benar membuat gadis-gadis itu seperti menatap lapar padanya."_

"Manis sekali," katanya tiba-tiba hingga membuyarkan lamunanku. "Permen kapas ini manis sekali, Anezaki."

Aku menoleh padanya yang sedang memakan permen kapasnya. Tawaku pun lepas ketika melihat wajahnya yang terpaksa memakan permen manis itu. Semua makanan manis tentu saja rasanya manis. Aku heran kenapa setiap lelaki bertipe sepertinya tidak suka makanan manis termasuk Hiruma. Aku bahkan sempat berpikir mungkin bagi mereka makanan manis tidak sesuai dengan imej mereka. Tetapi tidak semua laki-laki tidak menyukai makanan manis. Contohnya saja Kurita dan Komusubi.

"Fuh, jangan tertawa. Aku sudah menolaknya, tetapi kau tetap memaksaku memakannya," keluhnya sambil menatap sebal permen kapas tersebut.

"Jangan bicara begitu, Akaba. Makanan manis itu perlu dinikmati, lagipula tidak setiap hari kamu memakannya, 'kan?" kataku. Aku kembali menggigit permen kapasku. "Hm, enak."

Ketika aku sedang memakan permen kapasku dia justru terdiam menatapku. Dengan cepat aku menelan permenku karena malu ditatapnya seperti itu.

"Ke-kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanyaku malu.

"Fuh, tidak. Aku rasa kau benar. Aku akan menikmatinya dengan caraku," katanya misterius.

Aku hanya kebingungan dengan maksud perkataannya. Permen kapasnya masih berada di tangannya tanpa disentuhnya lagi. Kali ini kami memang tidak berniat untuk bermain wahana permainan yang lain. Ketika mengelilingi arena taman bermain ini kami melihat ada sebuah pertunjukan musik. Dia yang kutahu sangat tertarik pada musik langsung menarikku ke sana. Tidak kusangka penontonnya sangat ramai hingga aku dan dia harus berdesak-desakan untuk menonton. Untunglah dia terus menggenggam tanganku hingga aku tidak terpisah darinya.

Band yang tengah bermain di atas panggung merupakan salah satu band terkenal di kota ini. Wajar saja jika penontonnya sangat ramai. Tetapi aku tidak tahu apakah band ini merupakan band favoritnya atau bukan. Musik yang tengah dimainkan adalah musik rock hingga membuat atmosfer di sini terasa berbeda. Para penonton terlihat bersemangat bernyanyi mengikuti lirik lagu yang tengah dibawakan vokalis band tersebut. Sebenarnya aku tidak suka musik yang terlalu keras, tetapi apa boleh buat jika dia menarikku kemari.

Aku meliriknya yang terlihat tenang menonton pertunjukan musik tersebut. Dia tidak seperti penonton lainnya yang sangat antusias terutama para gadis yang terus menerus menjerit memanggil nama para personil band tersebut. Aku merapatkan diriku padanya untuk berbicara karena dengan suara musik yang kencang ini akan sulit untuk mendengarkan suara.

"Di sini sangat berisik dan juga ramai," kataku.

"Fuh, maaf membawamu kemari," balasnya.

"Ah, tidak apa. Kamu 'kan suka musik. Apa mereka band favoritmu?" tanyaku.

"Tidak juga, tetapi musik mereka enak didengar."

Pembicaraan pun terhenti dan kami hanya menikmati pertunjukan musik tersebut. Lagu yang dimainkan band tersebut telah selesai. Para penonton meminta mereka untuk bernyanyi lagi, tetapi permintaan mereka tidak terkabul. Dengan wajah tersenyum sambil meminta maaf para personil band tersebut pergi meninggalkan panggung. Jeritan kecewa para gadis mulai terdengar. Mereka seperti tidak rela ini berakhir. Tetapi kurasa personil band tersebut sudah lelah hanya saja para penonton di sini masih terlihat belum puas. Tak lama kemudian si pembawa acara muncul dengan wajah cerianya.

"Nah, itulah penampilan keren dari Exon Band. Ah, aku tahu kalau kalian masih menginginkan mereka untuk bernyanyi lagi, tetapi tenang saja. Kami masih punya penampilan lainnya yang lebih seru lagi," kata pembawa acara dengan bersemangat. Kata-katanya berhasil membuat atmosfer para penonton semakin meriah. "Baiklah, penampilan selanjutnya… Ah, ada apa Tuan berambut merah? Kenapa Anda mengangkat tangan?" tanyanya.

Aku kaget mendengar ucapan si pembawa acara dan menoleh padanya. Semua orang juga menoleh ke arah kami dan melihat dia yang sedang mengangkat tangannya dengan santai. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia mengangkat tangannya. Jangan bilang jika ia ingin tampil di panggung.

"Akaba, apa yang kamu…"

"Bolehkah aku tampil di atas panggung?" tanyanya setelah menurunkan tangannya.

"_Sudah kuduga."_

"Wah, Anda mengajukan suatu permintaan. Ini hebat sekali, tetapi aku harus mendiskusikannya terlebih dahulu," kata si pembawa acara yang kemudian memanggil seseorang.

"Aku menunggu," katanya tersenyum.

Semua orang yang menatap kami mulai berbisik. Jujur saja aku merasa risih ditatap oleh mereka seperti itu. Tetapi aku lebih risih lagi ketika para gadis mulai menatapnya dengan wajah merona. Dia menunggu keputusan dari si pembawa acara yang kini tengah berdiskusi dengan seseorang di atas panggung. Aku menarik lengan bajunya dan ia menoleh padaku.

"Ada apa?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Apa maksud ucapanmu itu? Kenapa kamu ingin tampil di panggung? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi. Terkadang aku lupa menyadari bahwa pikirannya itu sulit untuk ditebak.

Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku kembali melihat ke atas panggung dan tampaknya si pembawa acara telah membuat suatu keputusan. Wajahnya terlihat sangat ceria.

"Baiklah, Anda boleh tampil. Tunggu apa lagi, naiklah ke panggung dan berikan kami suatu penampilan yang hebat. Kalian pasti juga ingin mendengarnya, 'kan?" seru si pembawa acara dengan gestur menyuruhnya ke panggung.

Para penonton mulai bersorak girang walaupun ada sebagian juga yang terlihat meremehkannya. Mereka terlalu cepat meremehkannya dan tidak mengetahui kemampuan dia yang sebenarnya.

"Fuh, aku sudah menantikannya. Pegang ini, Anezaki," katanya sambil menyerahkan permen kapasnya padaku. "Benda manis ini lebih cocok untukmu."

"Kamu benar-benar ingin tampil?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Fuh, aku harus melakukannya. Kau pasti ingin tahu 'kan alasanku mengajakmu kemari?" tanyanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. "Jadi diamlah di sini dan lihatlah penampilanku, Anezaki," bisiknya di telingaku.

Reflek aku menjauhkan wajahku darinya dengan wajah memerah. Suara bisikannya tadi terdengar seperti memerintah, tetapi juga keren dan membuat jantungku berdetak kencang. Ia tersenyum padaku sebelum naik ke panggung. Aku hanya memperhatikan punggungnya yang mulai menjauh dariku.

"Nah, ini dia salah satu penonton kita yang berani mengajukan diri untuk tampil di acara ini," kata si pembawa acara ketika ia sudah tiba di atas panggung. "Kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu?"

Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya sesaat sebelum berkata, "Hayato Akaba."

Wajah si pembawa acara terlihat kaget bahkan beberapa penonton juga kaget mendengar namanya. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka sekaget itu. Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu.

"Namamu Hayato Akaba? Jangan bilang kalau Anda adalah atlet _American football_ SMU dari tim Bando Spiders, Hayato Akaba," kata si pembawa acara memastikan. "Apa Anda benar-benar dia?"

"Fuh, kau benar. Orang itu adalah aku," katanya santai. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan gitarnya dan mulai memetik senarnya hingga membuat penonton terkesima.

"Oh, Anda benar-benar Hayato Akaba si _Ace_ Bando Spiders. Kita benar-benar kedatangan salah satu atlet _American football_ yang terkenal. Mari kita sambut, Hayato Akaba."

Para penonton mulai bersorak meskipun beberapa dari mereka kembali berbisik. Mereka seolah tidak percaya melihat kemunculan dirinya apalagi ketika mengetahui bahwa ia kemari bersamaku. Aku hanya menundukkan wajahku dan sesekali melihat dirinya. Ternyata hal ini yang terlupakan olehku. Dia sangat terkenal sebagai atlet _American football _sehingga tidak heran jika banyak yang mengenalnya apalagi dia juga pernah menjadi pemain MVP Tokyo. Wajahnya yang tampan serta penampilannya yang keren itu membuat para gadis menjerit kegirangan sambil memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Ah, aku tidak menyangka seorang atlet sepertimu ingin tampil di panggung ini. Kira-kira lagu apa yang ingin Anda nyanyikan?"

"Fuh, aku ingin menyanyikan suatu lagu khusus untuk seseorang yang sangat spesial bagiku. Dia ada di sana sedang menontonku, gadis berambut cokelat kemerahan berbaju ungu itu," katanya menunjuk ke arahku.

Para penonton langsung menoleh ke arahku. Aku tidak berani menatap mereka hingga memilih untuk menundukkan kepalaku. Sekali lagi bisik-bisik mengenaiku dan dia kembali terdengar. Aku berusaha untuk tidak terlalu menanggapi perkataan mereka. Rasanya benar-benar malu.

"_Apa maksudmu melakukan ini, Akaba? Semuanya jadi melihatku, aku malu. Tetapi tadi dia bilang akan mempersembahkan lagu spesial untukku. Apa maksudnya? Jangan-jangan…"_

"Ah, gadis yang beruntung sekali. Kalau boleh tahu siapa dia? Apa dia pacarmu?"

Aku menoleh ke panggung dan bersemu merah ketika mendengar pertanyaan si pembawa acara. Aku tahu kami tidak pacaran, tetapi aku takut mendengar jawabannya. Sebelum menjawab dia justru tersenyum dan menatap lurus ke arahku.

"Fuh, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang. Yang jelas dia orang yang spesial bagiku. Anezaki," panggilnya, "dengarkanlah laguku," lanjutnya.

Jantungku langsung berdetak kencang mendengar ucapannya. Tanpa sadar aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Para penonton yang berada di sekelilingku mulai bersiul-siul menggodaku dan banyak gadis yang menatapku dengan pandangan iri.

"Nah, tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi langsung saja kita lihat penampilan Hayato Akaba. Mainkan musikmu, kawan," seru si pembawa acara.

Penampilannya sudah dimulai. Semua penonton termasuk aku hanya fokus padanya. Musik telah dimainkan. Sepertinya lagu yang akan dimainkan tidak sekeras band tadi, musiknya lebih santai dan sedikit lembut. Di atas panggung dia terlihat bersemangat memetik senar gitarnya. Lirik pertama mulai dinyanyikannya. Semua penonton terkesima mendengar suaranya hingga membuat para gadis menjerit histeris memanggil namanya. Apalagi penampilannya sangat keren.

Lagu yang dinyanyikan cukup familiar di telinga penonton sehingga mereka semua ikut bernyanyi bersamanya, meskipun sebenarnya lagu itu berasal dari penyanyi luar negeri. Aku mencoba menghayati lagu yang dinyanyikannya dan bertanya-tanya apakah dia sungguh merasakan perasaan seperti yang ada di lagu itu. Harapanku mulai tinggi. Wajahku semakin memerah ketika ia menatapku dengan serius dan penuh kesungguhan. Seolah-olah hanya ada aku seorang diri di lapangan itu yang tengah menontonnya.

Musik telah berhenti. Suara tepuk tangan langsung bergema usai penampilannya. Dia melayangkan senyumannya kepada semua penonton termasuk aku. Aku membalas senyumannya. Tidak kusangka selain di lapangan _American football_ dia juga bisa terlihat sekeren itu di atas panggung. Penonton mulai bersorak menyebut namanya dan memintanya untuk bernyanyi kembali. Jeritan para gadis semakin memekakkan telinga. Suasana di sini mulai riuh. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi permintaan mereka. Tak lama kemudian si pembawa acara segera datang menghampirinya.

"Wow, penampilan yang keren dari seorang Hayato Akaba. Beri dia tepuk tangan yang paling keras." Semua penonton kembali bertepuk tangan. "Tidak kusangka seorang atlet sepertimu bisa bernyanyi sekeren itu. Jangan-jangan selain jadi atlet Anda juga ingin menjadi penyanyi, ya?"

"Fuh, aku belum memikirkannya. Tetapi terima kasih sudah mengizinkanku untuk tampil di acara ini," katanya tersenyum.

"Santai saja, kawan. Kami justru merasa semakin terhibur dengan penampilanmu. Bukan begitu semuanya?" tanya si pembawa acara yang langsung disahuti penonton. "Apa kalian ingin lagi?" Sorakan penonton semakin keras. "Sepertinya mereka menginginkanmu untuk bernyanyi satu lagu lagi."

"Aku ingin menuruti permintaan kalian. Tetapi maaf, aku tidak bisa. Ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan sekarang," katanya, namun mendapat protes dari para penonton.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan gadis spesial berbaju ungu yang ada di sana?"

"Ya. Ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan dengannya. Aku tak ingin membuatnya menunggu hingga mengubah ritmenya," katanya lembut sambil menatapku. "Ada hal yang harus kukatakan padamu, Anezaki."

"Wow, kami ingin tahu apa yang ingin Anda katakan, bukan begitu semuanya?" Sorakan penonton terdengar antusias. "Nah, selesaikanlah urusanmu dengan gadis itu."

Aku melihatnya turun dari panggung dan berjalan menghampiriku. Selama beberapa saat kami menjadi pusat perhatian. Semua bisikan para penonton mulai memenuhi telingaku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin dikatakannya padaku. Tetapi aku mendengar mereka menyebut-nyebut tentang pernyataan cinta. Jika hal itu benar aku tidak tahu harus menghadapinya seperti apa. Saat ini saja aku sudah salah tingkah berhadapan dengannya.

"Ah, penampilanmu tadi bagus sekali, Akaba," kataku bermaksud basa basi.

"Fuh, terima kasih. Itu hanya pertunjukan pembuka sebelum kita lanjut ke pertunjukan inti. Kali ini kita akan masuk ke pertunjukan inti, Anezaki," katanya dengan nada misterius. "Aku minta kalian semua di sini menjadi saksi atas pertunjukan intiku."

"_Pertunjukan inti? Apa maksudnya?"_

"A-apa maksudmu, Aka—"

"Sst, tenang dulu, Anezaki," katanya sambil meletakkan jarinya di bibirku. "Aku ingin kau mendengar pernyataanku."

"_Pernyataan? Jangan-jangan…"_

Dia menarik jarinya dari bibirku. Kemudian tangannya mengelus pelan pipiku dan daguku diangkatnya untuk menatap dirinya. Ia melepaskan kacamatanya sehingga aku dapat melihat bola mata merahnya yang seakan memaksaku untuk menatapnya. Penonton yang berada di sekitar kami mulai menahan nafas atas apa yang dilakukannya. Aku sendiri sudah tidak mampu mengendalikan detak jantungku serta menyembunyikan rona merah wajahku.

"Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku," ia memberi jeda sesaat pada ucapannya, "kau tahu ini lebih sulit daripada yang kukira," candanya.

Dia terlihat mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku rasa dia sama gugupnya denganku yang penasaran dengan pernyataan yang ingin diutarakannya. Kali ini ia menghela nafas dan mencoba untuk bersikap serius.

"Aku tidak akan membuatmu menunggu lagi, Anezaki," katanya dengan tangan besarnya yang kembali membelai pipiku. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu, Anezaki."

Pernyataan yang selama ini ingin kudengar itu akhirnya terucap dari bibirnya. Tatapan lembut dari mata merah yang terkadang ditakuti itu menunjukkan kesungguhannya. Tangan kekar seorang atlet yang biasa digunakannya untuk menyerang musuhnya selama pertandingan ataupun terkadang digunakannya untuk memetik gitar itu masih membelai pipiku dengan lembutnya sebelum akhirnya berpindah untuk menggenggam kedua tanganku dan mengecupnya lembut. Semua tindakannya membuat jantungku hampir melompat keluar dan wajahku seakan terbakar. Aku hampir saja melupakan semua orang yang berada di sekeliling kami yang menahan nafas ataupun menjerit girang melihat tontonan gratis dari kami. Mereka pun juga bersorak agar aku menerima pernyataannya.

"Kau keberatan dengan perasaan yang kumiliki ini, Anezaki?" tanyanya dengan sorot mata memohon. "Katakan, aku ingin mendengarnya darimu," katanya dengan menggenggam erat kedua tanganku.

Aku sendiri masih kebingungan dan tidak percaya setelah menerima pernyataan cintanya. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya ada yang menyatakan cinta padaku, namun kali ini berbeda. Sungguh berbeda karena aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Tidak kusangka perasaan bertepuk sebelah tangan ini akhirnya terbalas, tidak sia-sia aku menanti tibanya hari ini. Padahal aku sempat pesimis bahwa dia mungkin tidak menyukaiku selain sebagai teman.

Kurasa ini bukan waktunya bagiku untuk memikirkan hal lain selain sosok pemuda yang kini berdiri di hadapanku. Pemuda yang sedang menanti jawabanku atas pernyataan cintanya. Seperti katanya tadi aku pun juga tidak ingin membuatnya menunggu. Mengabaikan rasa malu karena ditonton oleh orang sebanyak ini aku menatap wajahnya.

"A-aku," kataku gugup. Tidak kusangka begitu sulit untuk menjawabnya. "A-aku sama sekali ti-tidak keberatan dengan perasaan yang kamu miliki, Akaba. Ka-karena aku pun juga memiliki pe-perasaan yang sama denganmu," kataku dengan wajah yang merah padam. Sungguh aku malu sekali dengan cara bicaraku yang gugup ini, seperti bukan diriku saja.

"Jadi?" tanyanya sambil mendekatkan dirinya padaku. "Bisa katakan lebih jelas?"

"Bu-bukannya sudah kukatakan dengan jelas? Aku juga punya perasaan yang sama denganmu."

"Lebih jelas seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Selaraskan harmonimu denganku, Anezaki."

Aku terdiam dengan raut wajah kesal. Entah kenapa aku merasa dia ingin mengerjaiku hingga membuatku terlihat seperti akulah yang lebih dulu menyatakan cinta padanya, bukan dirinya. Tidak kusangka dia bisa selicik itu dalam memutarbalikkan fakta. Menghela nafas menyerah aku pun mengatakan apa yang ingin didengarnya, kurasa itu setimpal dan bisa membuatnya senang. Untuk sementara aku harus mengabaikan sifat liciknya itu yang baru kuketahui.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Akaba. Aku sangat menyukaimu," kataku tersenyum. Kali ini aku bisa mengatakannya dengan lancar dan jelas hingga membuat hatiku terasa ringan. Dia juga tersenyum bahkan samar-samar aku dapat melihat rona merah tipis di wajahnya yang selalu tenang itu.

"Fuh, aku senang mendengarnya. Boleh aku memelukmu?" tanyanya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Aku kembali tersenyum dan tanpa ragu-ragu segera menghambur ke pelukannya dan berkata, "Tentu saja."

Semua orang yang berada disekeliling kami mulai bertepuk tangan riuh sambil bersiul bahkan juga ada yang mengucapkan selamat kepada kami. Kami hanya bisa tersenyum melihat jumlah orang yang semakin ramai mengelilingi kami dan kami hanya bisa mengucapkan terima kasih. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau kami benar-benar menjadi pusat perhatian. Si pembawa acara juga mengucapkan selamat kepada kami berdua dengan suara cerianya.

"Wow, selamat untuk kalian berdua. Beri tepuk tangan yang keras untuk pasangan yang berbahagia ini. Semoga hubungan kalian berjalan lancar!"

Kami mengucapkan terima kasih atas ucapan si pembawa acara. Kemudian dia kembali menarikku ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Aku dapat mencium aroma daun mint segar dari tubuhnya hingga aku tak ingin melepaskan pelukannya. Kurasakan tangannya membelai rambutku dengan sayang bahkan mengecupnya perlahan. Aku pun semakin mengeratkan pelukanku padanya seolah masih ingin memastikan bahwa semua ini adalah nyata. Mulai saat ini aku dan dia telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"_Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Akaba. Kuharap ini bukanlah mimpi yang akan segera berakhir jika aku membuka mataku."_

"Tidak, Anezaki. Ini bukan mimpi, bukalah matamu jika ingin memastikannya," katanya yang seolah-seolah bisa membaca pikiranku. Ia menyeringai jahil ketika aku menatapnya.

"Kamu membaca pikiranku, ya?"

"Fuh, entahlah. Mungkin itu bakat terpendamku," katanya asal.

"Kalau begitu aku harus berhati-hati dengan bakat terpendammu itu, Akaba," kataku tertawa geli.

"Hayato, mulai saat ini panggil aku Hayato, Mamori," pintanya.

Aku terdiam sesaat, kemudian tersenyum. "Baiklah, Hayato," kataku dengan wajah merona. Ini pertama kalinya aku memanggil nama kecilnya.

Tak lama pertunjukan musik yang sempat tertunda itu kembali dilanjutkan dengan penampilan band yang menyanyikan lagu khusus untuk kami. Suara riuh penonton kembali terdengar seiring lagu yang dinyanyikan sang vokalis. Kami menikmati pertunjukan band tersebut. Tiba-tiba dia berbisik ke telingaku dan membuatku menoleh ke arah sekumpulan maskot-maskot taman bermain yang kaget melihat kami dan buru-baru kabur dari tempat pertunjukan musik. Aku hanya heran melihat tingkah maskot-maskot lucu itu.

Usai menonton pertunjukan musik kami kembali mengelilingi taman bermain dan sesekali mencoba wahana permainan yang lain hingga tidak terasa hari sudah semakin sore. Namun, kali ini kami benar-benar menjadi pusat perhatian bahkan lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Ini semua karena pernyataan cinta yang dilakukannya sehingga membuat semua pengunjung menatap kami sambil berbisik, tersenyum ataupun sekedar mengucapkan selamat. Aku hanya bisa tertawa hambar sementara dia terlihat cuek. Aku terkejut ketika dia mengajakku untuk membeli permen kapas. Sejak tadi aku tidak sadar kalau permen kapas kami terjatuh ketika dia memegang kedua tanganku. Usai membeli permen kapas aku segera menariknya menuju wahana bianglala.

"Maaf, semua tempat sudah penuh. Saya mohon Anda untuk menunggu," kata penjaga wahana tersebut.

Dengan berat hati kami pergi meninggalkan wahana tersebut. Padahal aku ingin sekali naik bianglala berdua dengannya. Apalagi kudengar akan ada kembang api tepat jam enam sore. Sepertinya ia menyadari kekecewaanku dengan menepuk pelan kepalaku dan mengusapnya untuk menghiburku.

"Fuh, sudahlah. Naik bianglala bukan suatu keharusan jika berkunjung ke taman bermain, 'kan?"

"Tetapi aku ingin naik, Hayato."

"Jangan bilang kalau kau ingin berduaan denganku, Mamori," godanya.

"Ti-tidak, bukan begitu," kataku mengelak. "Katanya akan ada kembang api, jadi aku ingin lihat dari atas sana. Bukankah pemandangan akan terlihat lebih indah kalau dilihat dari tempat yang tinggi?" Kulihat ia hanya mengangguk. "Pasti banyak yang berpikiran seperti itu. Huh, seharusnya kita lebih cepat kemari."

"Tiga menit lagi jam enam," katanya sambil melihat jam tangannya. "Sebentar lagi kembang apinya akan dinyalakan."

"Benar-benar tidak ada kesempatan," keluhku.

"Buka mulutmu, Mamori," ujarnya. Aku menatapnya dengan wajah kebingungan. "Sudahlah, buka saja mulutmu."

Dia menyodorkan permen kapasnya padaku dan memintaku untuk memakannya. Aku menggigitnya sedikit. Rasa permen kapas ini benar-benar manis, rasa manis yang tidak begitu disukainya. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia membeli permen itu tanpa menyentuhnya. Justru aku yang diminta memakan permennya.

"Kenapa aku harus memakan permenmu? Kamu 'kan bisa—" kata-kataku terpotong ketika jarinya diletakkan di bibirku.

"Sst, satu menit lagi. Lebih baik kita mulai hitung mundur dari sekarang."

Aku mengikutinya untuk menghitung mundur. Setelah hitungan satu kembang api mulai bermunculan di langit. Warna-warnanya yang indah mulai menghiasi langit musim gugur. Aku tercengang melihat keindahan kembang api tersebut yang telah melupakan kekesalanku karena tidak bisa menikmatinya dari atas bianglala.

"Tidak jelek juga 'kan kalau menikmatinya dari sini," katanya tersenyum.

Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Tidak hanya kami saja, tetapi seluruh pengunjung taman bermain kini menghentikan kegiatannya sesaat hanya untuk menikmati keindahan kembang api.

"Kau ingin tahu bagaimana caraku memakan permen manis ini, Mamori?" bisiknya di telingaku. Aku kembali mengangguk. Dia kembali menyodorkan permen kapasnya padaku. "Gigitlah."

Dengan wajah cemberut aku kembali memakan permen kapasnya. Entah kenapa dia suka sekali menjahiliku. Lihat saja, suatu saat nanti akan kubalas. Setelah permen itu habis kumakan ia menyentuh daguku agar menatapnya. Kacamatanya ia lepaskan, kemudian ia menggigit sedikit permen kapasnya. Tiba-tiba wajahnya mulai mendekati wajahku. Tepat saat kembang api kembali berbunyi bibirnya telah mengecup bibirku.

Aku terkejut dia tiba-tiba menciumku. Ini adalah ciuman pertamaku dan aku senang dia menjadi orang pertama yang melakukannya. Rasa ciuman ini benar-benar manis karena permen kapas yang kami makan tadi. Lidahnya membelai bibir bawahku seolah meminta izin agar aku membuka bibirku dan membiarkannya mengeksplor isi dalam mulutku. Permen kapas di dalam mulutnya berpindah ke mulutku dan kami berebut untuk menikmatinya hingga akhirnya lidah kami saling bergulat untuk merebut dominasi. Tentu saja dia yang mendominasiku hingga membuatku harus mencengkeram erat kemejanya sementara ia memeluk pinggangku agar aku tidak merosot ke bawah akibat ciumannya yang dalam. Justru permen kapas kami yang kembali jatuh.

Dia terus menjelajahi isi mulutku hingga membuatku tak mampu mengimbanginya. Permainan lidahnya membuat tubuhku seakan meleleh. Dalamnya ciuman yang kami lakukan membuatku melupakan bahwa saat ini kami tengah berciuman di tempat umum. Namun, semuanya seolah terabaikan ketika aku telah jatuh dalam permainannya. Tidak kusangka dia bisa melakukan ciuman seperti ini. Terbatasnya oksigen di dalam paru-paruku membuatnya sadar untuk mengakhiri ciuman ini. Benang-benang saliva menjadi jembatan penghubung antara bibirku dan bibirnya. Nafas kami menderu dengan wajah yang sama-sama memerah. Namun, kulihat ia menyeringai sambil mengusap saliva di bibirnya dan di bibirku.

"Inilah caraku menikmati permen kapas, bagaimana tanggapanmu?"

Aku menarik nafas perlahan sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya. "Apa tidak ada cara yang lain? Lihat, semua orang melihat kita," kataku malu ketika mendapati beberapa orang yang menatap kami.

"Tetapi kau menikmatinya, 'kan? Apa itu ciuman pertamamu? Kalau iya aku beruntung sekali menjadi orang pertama yang mendapatkannya."

Aku hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah memerah. Tanganku mulai memukul-mukul tubuh tegapnya, jujur aku menikmatinya walaupun juga malu. Dia benar-benar tahu cara memberikan kejutan padaku. Aku menenggelamkan wajahku ke dadanya untuk menyembunyikan rasa maluku. Dia memeluk pinggangku sambil mengusap kepalaku.

"Fuh, apa kau suka dengan pertemuan khusus kali ini?"

"Tentu saja. Seharian ini kamu hampir membuat jantungku copot, Hayato," kataku yang masih menenggelamkan wajahku di dadanya.

"Dan kau membuatku tidak tidur beberapa hari karena memikirkan kejelasan perasaanku padamu, Mamori," balasnya. "Termasuk rencana pertemuan khusus ini. Ritmeku benar-benar kacau."

Kami kembali terdiam menikmati saat-saat menenangkan seperti ini. Suara kembang api perlahan-lahan mulai lenyap. Malam telah menjelang dan pengunjung semakin ramai. Lampu-lampu warna-warni mulai menghiasi taman bermain. Mataku tidak sengaja menangkap sekumpulan maskot-maskot yang bertingkah aneh di pertunjukkan musik tadi. Menurutku perilaku maskot-maskot itu benar-benar mencurigakan.

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Mamori," katanya tiba-tiba hingga membuatku menatapnya.

"Aku pun juga menyukaimu, Hayato. Sangat menyukaimu," kataku tersenyum.

"Terima kasih. Kalau begitu aku boleh menciummu lagi?"

"Eh?"

Tanpa bisa kucegah bibirnya sudah kembali menyapa bibirku. Memberikan kecupan lembut yang diam-diam sangat kusukai. Kali ini hanya ciuman lembut, tidak seperti ciuman pertama yang membuatku kewalahan. Hanya beberapa saat kemudian kami melepaskan pagutan bibir kami. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telingaku.

"Ingin menyapa maskot-maskot di sana? Sepertinya mereka suka mengamati kita," bisiknya.

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Sepertinya ia memang tidak bisa diremehkan dalam hal mengamati. Mata merahnya yang katanya menyeramkan itu kembali menatap maskot-maskot tersebut dan untuk kali keduanya mereka kabur setelah menyadari tatapannya. Hari sudah malam sehingga kami memutuskan untuk pulang. Aku senang ketika kami berjalan sambil bergenggaman tangan. Genggaman tangannya yang erat seolah tidak ingin melepaskanku.

Hari ini aku benar-benar senang bisa pergi kencan dengannya, walaupun dia bilang ini hanya pertemuan khusus. Banyak hal yang mengejutkan telah terjadi. Mulai dari pernyataan cintanya di hadapan semua orang hingga ciuman yang membuatku meleleh. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan hari ini, hari spesial yang kualami dalam hidupku. Kenangan yang sungguh berharga.

Selama ini kupikir perasaanku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Namun, kali ini semua telah terjawab. Aku dan dia memiliki perasaan yang sama hingga akhirnya kami menjadi sepasang kekasih. Aku sangat menyayanginya begitupun ia sebaliknya. Bagiku tidak ada yang namanya sia-sia dalam menanti. Asalkan terus percaya serta disertai dengan usaha, maka hal yang diinginkan akan dapat terwujud. Kini ia telah berada di sisiku dan akan kujaga dirinya sebaik-baiknya karena Tuhan telah berbaik hati mempertemukan dengannya serta menyatukan kami. Semoga hubungan ini tetap berjalan dengan lancar. Ternyata di balik penantian kudapati dirimu yang akan selalu menggenggam tanganku.

_**The End**_

* * *

Sekian chapter keduanya. Maaf, apabila akhirnya terkesan menggantung. Tidak tertutup kemungkinan kisah hubungan antara Akaba dan Mamori ini akan berlanjut di fic selanjutnya.

Jadi, bagaimana tanggapan kalian setelah membaca fic ini? Apakah perlu dibuat lanjutannya lagi? Silakan tulis tanggapan kalian di kolom review.

Terima kasih kalian sudah membaca fic saya dan sampai ketemu di fic yang lainnya.

* * *

_**January, 2013**_

_**Neary Lan**_


End file.
